


Bob’s Bugs Begone, Thot

by NickelbackVEVO



Category: Good Luck Charlie, My Chemical Romance, cupcakke - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Character, M/M, Multi, Other, STDs, Spinoff, This takes place in the same universe as the scent of randy dhslfjsjzjwl, affair, i’m depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Y/N has been dating Bob Duncan for just over a year now, but a routine trip to the doctor causes a rift in your relationship.





	Bob’s Bugs Begone, Thot

You’ve had this burning sensation in your crotch for some time, and you think it’s time for you to see a doctor. You sit in the doctor’s office waiting for your results. In comes Dr. CupcakKe, one of the best doctors in the region.

”Hello, Y/N, I have your results,” she tells you in a serious tone. “Unfortunately, you have tested positively for chlamydia. The good news is that it’s easily treatable, and we seem to have caught it before it did any damage to your reproductive system.” Dr. CupcakKe is smiling, but you begin to cry. You know what this means.

You storm into your apartment, ready to confront Bob. “Hey there, Y/N! How was your day!”

”Who the fuck are you sleeping with?!” you yell, not holding back.

Bob looks confused, shocked even. “Babe, you know I would never do that!” he says.

”Cut the shit, Bob. Who are they?” you demand.

Bob sighs. “Y/N. I’m so sorry. I’ve been having an affair.”

You don’t feel angry anymore. You’re just glad Bob is telling you the truth. “Who are you cheating on me with?” you dare to ask.

Bob’s breathing stops for a second, obviously not prepared to answer you.

”God damn it, Bob, I deserve to know!” you yell.

Bob takes a deep breath.

”Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance.”

You feel dizzy, like you’re going to pass out.

”How.....how did you know I was cheating?” he asks.

”I got an STD from you,” you confess.

”Wait, what?! I have an STD?!”

”Yeah and so does your emo boyfriend!”

Bob grabs his chest in shock. “It’s alternative screamo, babe! You _know_ how that word makes me feel!” he cries, his subtle eyeliner starting to run. But you don’t care.

”Don’t ‘babe’ me, Robert! This is over!”

”But Y/N-!”

”No,” you say, “We’re done. You have until the end of the week to move out. You’re sleeping on the couch until then.”

You leave Bob in the living room to reflect on what he’s lost. In doing so, you realize you’re more than your shitty boyfriend. You’re more than just some cuckhold. You are Y/N, and you are a powerful and independent human being.

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn’t feel that funny to me but I enjoyed ruining one of my favorite bands in the process


End file.
